You left me
by Steampunk Wilson
Summary: Lapis and Peridot regenerate back in Steven's house, but there are still pent up feelings between them that need to be released. Yet they both missed each other badly. My first fic in this fandom, oneshot, I do ship Lapidot, but I wouldn't consider this a shipping fic.


**Hello strange other fandom that I am very new to. I'd consider this my debut to fanfics for this fandom, plus a bit of season 6 speculation. If anyone has any information about that, I'd be glad to hear it. I wouldn't really consider this a shipping fic, just kept it as close to cannon as I can. Basically what I imagine their real reunion to be like. Enjoy :)**

Lapis tapped her fingers impatiently on the kitchen counter, watching the little green gem just sit there.

And sit there.

"Come on Peridot." She whispered. "Everyone else left for Homeworld and Bismuth... well, it's kind of awkward with her." She looked over her shoulder at the warp pad, from which Bismuth had disappeared about an hour ago. "I need company I'm used to and... you were always fun."

Lapis had regenerated yesterday, and she had gotten quite the surprise when this stranger of a Crystal Gem had told her that everyone else had left for Homeworld to find White Diamond. This had scared her, what if the Diamonds lead another attack? She would definitely be able to escape in time, now that he gem was healed and she could fly back out again. But without the barn, where would she go? The moon base? And Peridot?

What would happen to her? And Pumpkin? Would she be able to take them with her? Or would Peridot have regenerated by then? Would she... refuse to go, again, throw away their relationship like last time- no. It had been Lapis who did that.

A green glow caught her eye. She gasped as Peridot's gem rose upwards and started glowing. Lapis took a few steps back and watched as the form of her barn mate began to take shape.

Eventually the small green figure dropped to the floor in a crouch.

"Well too bad, because we're here to- wait, what?!" Peridot looked up and saw Lapis, and that she wasn't on the beach, but in the kitchen and Yellow Diamond wasn't right in front of her.

"Lapis? Where, where is everyone? What happened to the Diamonds, did, DID THEY WIN!" Peridot paced angrily around, stressing.

"Peridot, no, we won, well, sort of. I can tell you what happened, if you calm down." Peridot frowned and Lapis noticed what she was wearing. "Peridot, is that a new form?"

Peridot looked down at herself. She wore a star where her diamond used to be, and the lines down towards it were more wavy. It seemed more... casual, less uniformed.

"Oh, this?" She gave it a mere glance. "I may as well look like a crystal gem now that I am one." She gave her proud smile. "An honorary member. I even moved into the bathroom permenantly. Because you took the barn. Into space. Along with yourself." The smile dropped and she started pacing again.

"Yeah, but... I came back." Lapis gave a little smile. "So, it's good?"

Peridot downright scowled. "No it is NOT OK Lapis!" Peridot spun around on her heel to face her. "You LEFT me homeless, you left me behind instead of fighting for the life we made together! Have you got ANY idea how this messed up my whole LIFE! And pumpkin's!"

Lapis took a step back. Peridot seemed on the verge of a little green explosion and Lapis had never seen her like this before. It was unsettling.

"Peridot, I was just... scared. What if the Diamonds came ba-"

"THEY DID!" Peridot screamed. Lapis heard the warp pad activate, and then activate again, as if Bismuth had decided not to interfere. "The diamonds DID come back Lapis! And incase you didn't notice, WE WON! We beat them! You left for nothing, you left us behind for nothing!" Lapis gasped.

"Peridot, I didn't think-"

"Of course you didn't think, Lapis!" Peridot stormed, and the TV actually lifted a foot into the air behind them. "You didn't turn a hair to leaving us behind! I was honest with you about stuff, about how all I've tried to do is protect your feelings since we moved in together!"

"I know!" Lapis burst out. "I'm not some fragile drop of water, Peridot! How could you lie to me about how you feel, I was always honest with you!" The kitchen tap began to drip persistently, eventually morphing into a waterfall.

"Because... because, BECAUSE I CARE!" Peridot's fists clenched and tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Because I care about your feelings, and I know what you've been through. I don't want you to get upset about it like when we first moved into the barn together!"

Lapis's mouth dropped open. "I know you care about me, but-"

"Do you? Really? Because if it were me, I would have never left!" Peridot yelled, and sniffed, wiping her eyes. "You really hurt me Lapis! You hurt my feelings, you hurt Pumpkin's feelings! It's like you don't care about us!" The TV dropped and smashed on the floor.

"OF COURSE I CARE!" Lapis felt tears fall down her cheeks also. The kitchen tap exploded. "Do you honestly think that I-" She stopped. Because what could she say? There was nothing she could say that would possibly fix this. "Peridot, I'm sorry."

Peridot looked at the floor.

"Of course." She muttered, and turned on her heel, running out into the night.

Lapis stared after her for a long while. The spray of water hit her face from the tap, but she couldn't be bothered to fix it.

Eventually she decided that she needed to go to the bathroom.

It was a bad idea. The place wasn't necessarily Peridot's, more Steven's, but it felt like her's alright. She remembered that other time Steven left for Space and they had formed the 'New Crystal Gems'. Peridot had been ecstatic when those gems left them that task, insisted they move into the house for the duration, and had shown her around the place. She had seemed excited about it, but at the time, it hadn't seemed very impressive to Lapis.

There was a blanket sprawled in the tub and Pumpkin snoozing in a corner. It seemed Peridot had made herself another home. Lapis smiled a little and rubbed the pumpkin's hardened vegetable top.

"Hey girl, I, I'm back." Pumpkin gave a little grunt and rolled over, away from Lapis. Lapis sighed and went over to Peridot's bed and sat on the edge of the cold bathtub. She sighed. The kitchen was probably now being flooded and every metal signpost being pulled out of the ground on the Boardwalk. All because of her. She hugged her elbows.

Pumpkin woke up with a little yawn and blinked at the sight of Lapis in front of her. She yapped excitedly, and spun around, looking for Peridot. She turned to Lapis, looking confused.

Lapis sighed. "Sorry girl. Peri's not here right now. And it's... all my fault." Lapis sniffed a little and wiped her eyes. Pumpkin jumped into her arms and snuggled down for a nap. The gem sighed and stood up, her vegetable child in her arms. She left the bathroom, she couldn't bare to look at that toilet one more time without picturing the little green gem sat inside it.

Lapis was just thinking about how she could repair the sink, when Gregg walked in. He took one look and sighed.

"Well, at least I have some money left from my big paycheck. I'm sure I can get a guy to fix it."

Lapis nodded, and stopped the water flow with a twitch of her wrist. "I'm sorry about that. And... the TV. Peridot reformed and... things got a little..." Gregg nodded understandingly.

"I get it. You felt like you couldn't stay, she didn't understand how you felt. A lot like when Rose left, only... she's never coming back." Gregg looked disheartened for a small second.

"Steven will return." Lapis reassured him, placing Pumpkin down on the ground. "But, do you know where I can find Peridot?"

Gregg scratched his bald scalp. "Hmm, well, whenever she went missing during... your absence, Steven said he used to find her where the barn used to be. I think you can warp there-" Lapis ran past him and out of the door. She spread her wings and took off. She knew her way to the barn by now from the air, having traced the route so often from the moon.

...

Peridot was indeed sat by the pit left by Lapis leaving and taking the barn with her. Her legs dangled over the edge, decorated with her new Crystal Gem gear. She had been planning it out in her head before the wedding had been announced, not really been planning on getting poofed, but yes, subconscious thought.

When Lapis had first appeared, she'd been so happy, but also confused. Didn't she say she didn't want to get caught up in more war? But she was doing it voluntarily now. So... had she been the problem? Area two Peridot? An old enemy of the Crystal Gems, did Lapis still hate her for that? No, but...

Peridot kicked out some rocks from the edge of the pit in anger and confusion. Unfortunately, this dislodged the area that she was sitting on, sending her tumbling into the pit.

"No!" Peridot gasped, and tried to grab onto something that would break her fall. Nothing!

Suddenly, the steady drips of water from the broken pipes rose into a larger blanket of water, breaking the gem's fall and depositing her onto the ground. Peridot gasped and looked up. "Lapis?"

Lapis came down from the sky and landed on the grass beside Peridot.

"Hi." She muttered. Both looked away from each other awkwardly.

"Um, thanks." Peridot muttered after a while. "For, that."

"No problem." Lapis replied, rubbing her elbow. A bit more silence.

"Look, Peridot, I'm really sorry I left you behind here-" Lapis began.

"No, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you for leaving." Peridot interrupted her, as usual. "You had your reasons, and... I should respect that."

"Peridot, I don't want you to lie to me about how you feel again!" Lapis burst out, feeling a tear form in her eye. "I know sometimes you... don't agree with my choices and want me to be happy, but I want you to be happy too. Because... I care."

"Me too." Peridot muttered, giving a little smile. "About you, I mean. That's why I got so mad and upset when you left, but we got by... with the Crystal Gems and Steven's bathroom."

"I saw." Lapis returned the smile. "It feels smaller than I remember."

"The barn was admittedly more compatible to our needs." Peridot nodded. "But, now it's ruins are all over the beach."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to do that."

"No, I'm glad you did." Peridot looked to the sky. "So, we'll have a lot of spare time on our hands. How about, we rebuild? Together."

Lapis was surprised, but smiled. "Only if you're OK with that."

"Of course. I just want to have back what we used to have. Only, better." She extended her hand. "So, what do you say? Just, don't make me go through that awkward exchange of presents we had last time."

"Sounds good." Lapis said with a smile, and took her hand. Peridot pulled her in for a hug, full of tears.

"Don't you ever leave me again, you clod!" She whispered.

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated and I may write for this fandom again sometime in the future :)**


End file.
